The present disclosure relates generally to display panel sensing and correction, and more specifically, to methods and systems that provide uniform display on a panel with reduced visual artifacts from sensing noise and/or errors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In many devices, such as televisions, smartphones, computer panels, smartwatches, among others, pixel-based display panels are employed to provide a user interface. For example, in organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels, pixels may be driven individually, such that each pixel typically operates without regard to the operation of the surrounding or adjacent pixels. As a result of this independent operation, pixel-based displays may suffer from non-uniformity as different pixels having similar target intensity may display different intensities due to differences in the state of the respective pixels.
To obtain uniformity, the true intensity of a pixel may be identified by a sensor, and the intensity of the pixel may be adjusted based on the target intensity. This may be achieved, for example using a correction map that records pixel offsets between the true intensity and the target intensity. Presence of noise and/or errors in the sensing system may lead to a faulty corrections maps. In some situations, the faulty correction maps, or delays associated with the sensing and production of the correction maps, may lead to sudden corrections and/or over-corrections, which translate as luminance or intensity jumps and/or non-uniformities that may be visually noticeable or jarring. As a result, noise and errors in the sensing system may lead to visual artifacts perceived by the user, such as flickering.